Better in Time
by Aransha
Summary: Tu y yo. Solíamos estar juntos. Ahora, tres años más tarde, descubro que no se quién eres. Ya no te conozco y tu no me conoces a mí. ¿Cómo ayudarte ahora que ni tú mismo sabes quién eres?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Tenía que correr hacia él. Lo sabía. Pero mis piernas no daban para más, me dolían las pantorrillas y mis pies estaban empujando mi cuerpo todo lo que podían. Ni siquiera sabía dónde buscarlo. Ni siquiera me importaba que hubieran pasado 3 años desde la última vez que lo había visto. Ni siquiera me importaba la lluvia de balas volaban sobre mi cabeza. Ni la cantidad de bombas que estallaban a mí alrededor. Sólo importaba él.

Edward.

No gritaba su nombre. Sabía que no me escucharía con todo este ruido. Rodeé un tanque y me acerqué al follaje que rodeaba la zona de ataque. Respiré el polvo del desierto. Debe estar por algún lado. Por instinto volteé a mi izquierda y lo vi. Supe que era él por su porte y su sonrojo, además de sus vivos ojos verdes que me miraban directamente, como si atravesaran mi alma. Suspiré mientras él formaba mi nombre con los labios.

Corrí hacia él y él corría hacia mí: "Bella, muévete" oía que me gritaba, pero no podía dejar de correr en su dirección. Antes de poder tocarlo oí un estruendo y él se detuvo. De su uniforme de camuflaje, usualmente de tonos marrones, salía una mancha roja que creía a ratos. Se hincó y me miró y yo sólo pude gritar y tratar de alcanzarlo.

Lo detuve mientras veía que sus ojos me miraban doloridos. No, éste no puede ser el final. Dejó caer su cuerpo contra el mío y yo sólo vi negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Desperté sobresaltada. Sudaba a chorros. Era la primera vez que soñaba con Edward, al menos desde la última vez que lo vi. Recuerdo esa tarde lluviosa en la que me dijo "Me enlisté para ir a Irak. Eres la primera en saber". ¿Qué clase de persona le hace eso a su mejor amiga? Me sentí muy enojada con él porque no lo hacía por algún sentimiento patriótico, sino por ella. Yo creía que él era muy diferente, que superaría el abandono un mes antes de la boda, que sería feliz por saber que ahora Tanya era feliz, porque yo se lo decía, pero no. El amor tiene el poder de elevarte y hundirte al mismo tiempo.

En realidad, él había sido enlistado gracias al General, aunque él mismo no había querido en un principio, más que nada por mí, pero le aseguré que debería respetar las decisiones de Edward, ya que él ya era un adulto. Alice le dejó de hablar por una semana, Rose igual. Emmett prefirió quedarse callado y Jasper se limitó a desearle suerte. Lo despedimos, Esme con lágrimas y Carlisle, con el dolor contenido. Bien sabíamos que algunos iban y no regresaban. Nos carteábamos regularmente, hasta que, después de unos meses, él dejó de responderme. Al principio me preocupé y le pregunté al General, pero él me aseguró que Edward estaba bien, después entendí que yo, al ser hermana de Tanya, tal vez le recordaba a ella.

Continué con mi vida, me gradué de Darthmouth con honores en Filología Inglesa y tenía un pequeño departamento en Seattle, a unos cuantos minutos de los Cullen y a varios estados de la base militar en la que el General estaba, en Arizona. Me estiré, lista para seguir durmiendo cuando mi celular sonó. Me fijé en la hora. Cinco treinta de la mañana. Gruñí y decidí ignorarlo, pero sonó y sonó y sonó.

-¿Qué? –grité a quien estuviera del otro lado del teléfono -¡Estoy tratando de dormir!

-Bella –escuché la grave voz del General y de inmediato me enderecé -Es importante.

Enmudecí. La última vez que lo oí decirme eso, fue cuando tenía 9 años y me había dicho que mi madre había muerto en el accidente. Traté de quitarle hierro al asunto y le dije:

-Debe serlo, de otra manera no estarías despertándome a esta hora –aunque la voz me temblaba.

-Es imperativo que te presentes en la base cuanto antes –había dicho él, sin inmutarse ante mi broma. La única que hacía eco de mi sentido del humor era mi madre y más tarde Esme. –Tienes que estar aquí mañana. –Hizo una pausa dramática que me hizo reír –Es Edward.

De repente sentí que todo daba vueltas y me dí cuenta que había caído a mis almohadas otra vez. De la impresión, tal vez. Escuchaba que el General me gritaba por el teléfono, pero no podía reaccionar. Sabía que él iba a ir a la guerra y también que era probable que muriera, pero no había pensado que el General me lo comentará por teléfono. Él nunca fue cariñoso, pero no pensé que fuera insensible. ¿Ya lo sabrían Esme y Carlisle?

-ISABELLA SWAN, ESCÚCHAME ANTES DE QUE EMPIECES A INVENTAR COSAS EN TU MENTE –me dijo el General con el tono más autoritario de la milicia –Él está vivo, pero en mala condición. Necesito que estés aquí antes que le avisemos a sus padres.

-¿Y eso por qué? –dije, respirando un poco al saber que estaba vivo, pero sin entender el por qué de la llamada – Deberías llamar a Carlisle y Esme primero.

-No –dijo él –la última carta que tiene registrada está dirigida hacia ti y han decidido llamarte a ti primero –suspiró –Sé, por la fecha, que ustedes no han hablado por tres años, pero necesito que seas fuerte y vengas lo más rápido posible. Te lo pido como tu padre, no como el encargado de Edward. Sé que le vendría bien verte primero, cuando despierte.

Cuando despierte. Entonces lo traían sedado e inconsciente. Suspiré y le dije al General que iría. Me levanté e hice las maletas. Odiaba Arizona, lo detestaba por el calor incesante y el clima desértico. En cuanto llegué a la base, me pidieron mi identificación. Suspiré. El ser hija del General Charles Swan me daba cierto "nivel" entre la milicia. De inmediato me dejaron pasar. Me condujeron en un 4x4 hasta las oficinas centrales, donde el General, osea, mi padre, me esperaba.

Con tantas condecoraciones en el pecho, el General Charles Swan tuvo poco tiempo para su familia: Renée, Tanya y yo. Viajamos con él tanto como pudimos, hasta que me mandó a un internado en Nueva York después de un episodio de rebeldía a los 16, secuela de la muerte de mi madre en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo era una niña. Nunca tuve una buena relación con él y no porque no lo amara, después de todo, era mi padre, sino porque él no era especialmente cariñoso y tampoco.

-Llegas a tiempo –dijo él a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué sucede con Edward? –le pregunté sin saludarlo tampoco. No era mala educación. Era un hábito.

-Vamos a enfermería –dijo y me cedió el paso. Caminamos al edificio contiguo. Entramos en un ala de éste y en un pabellón donde se leía "Enfermos Graves". Era un gran cuarto dividido en cubículos. Cada cubículo tenía demasiados aparatos para cada enfermo. Al final del pasillo, el General abrió la puerta. Entré. No esperaba ver lo que encontré.

Conectado a varios equipos, entre ellos un respirador, estaba Edward. Tenía vendajes por todo el cuerpo y uno en la cabeza. Apenas se veía que respiraba, si no era por el sonido constante de la máquina que contaba sus latidos. Sentí un hueco en el pecho. Mi sueño.

-¿Qué le pasó? –susurré, con temor de molestarlo.

-No te oye –escuché decirle al Doctor Gerandy, mientras entraba a la habitación –Una mina explotó y él, al intentar salvar a su compañero, resultó herido. El otro soldado murió. Tuvo un golpe demasiado fuerte en la cabeza. Todavía no sabemos qué tan profundo puede ser el daño. Además de costillas rotas, su pierna con fractura expuesta y una luxación en el hombro izquierdo, podemos decir que es una suerte el que esté vivo.

Suspiré. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera soñado con él y aquí estuviera, incluso más herido que en mi sueño? Estaba acostumbrada a verlo tan sano y fuerte, tan valiente… y aquí estaba, como un muñeco roto al que le suturan las costuras para que no deje de servir. Miré al General y él me devolvió la mirada, un tanto preocupado. Sé a ciencia cierta que había tenido especial cuidado con él, sobre todo por ser el mejor amigo de su hija menor y el ex-prometido de su hija mayor.

-Te hemos llamado –prosiguió el Doctor, después de dedicarle una fugaz mirada al General –Porque tú fuiste la última persona con la que tuvo contacto y queremos que lo ayudes a recuperarse poco a poco. Necesitamos que esté en las mejores condiciones, mentales y físicas para que decida si desea retirarse o seguir con el servicio.

-No he hablado con él por tres años –le dije, un tanto a la defensiva. A estas alturas no en qué se había convertido Edward, ya que dicen que la guerra cambia a la gente. ¿Cómo ayudarle si no sabía quién era ahora?

-El General Swan dijo a la junta que ustedes fueron muy amigos por años. No creo que haya mejor persona en el mundo para ayudarlo.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Tanya? –le pregunté al General. Pero él se encogió de hombros.

-Tu hermana ya hizo su vida. No creo que este tema le ataña, aunque sé que podría preocuparse y eso le haría daño al bebé –El bebé. Lo había olvidado por completo. Después de abandonar a Edward un mes antes de la boda, ella había cargado con el peso de lo que le había hecho hasta que conoció a Will. Ellos tenían ya dos años de casados y un bebé en camino.

Antes de poder replicar, escuchamos un sonido extraño proveniente de la cama de Edward. Empezó a agitarse y el doctor nos pidió que saliéramos. De repente 3 enfermeras entraron mientras el General y yo veíamos a través de la ventana de cristal. Empezaron a maniobrar sobre él, hasta que vi que el Doctor esbozó una leve sonrisa, quitándole el respirador a Edward. Le habló y vi que se agitaba, entonces una enfermera le administró una jeringa en el suero y Edward se quedo quieto.

Cuando toda la gente salió, el Doctor nos habló: -Ha despertado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Historia mía. Personajes de Steph Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Dejamos descansar a Edward un par de horas hasta que el Doctor nos dijo que era hora de hablar con él. Mientras el General arreglaba unos papeles, yo estaba sentada junto a su lecho, esperando que despertara. No sabía qué le iba a decir. No sabía ni qué hacer.

De repente se revolvió y abrió esos ojos de un verde imposible. Miró al techo y luego me miró a mí e hizo un gesto de dolor. No era que me pareciera físicamente a Tanya: ella era rubia y de ojos azules como mi madre, mientras que yo era igual al General, con cabello y ojos marrones.

-Shh, tranquilo –le dije, intentando tocarlo para reconfortarlo, pero me di cuenta que no había lugar en su cuerpo que no estuviera cubierto de vendas y que no lastimara ante mi toque –Todo está bien ahora.

Él seguía viéndome intranquilo. No podía odiarme, él era el que había cortado la comunicación, no yo. Tenía que dejar de ser tan egoísta. Me estaba empezando a enojar así que le pregunté:

-¿Qué pasa? –dije mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa sarcástica -¿Tengo un bicho en el pelo o qué?

Él hizo un movimiento que me pareció una risa, pero al instante se puso serio. Serio como militar. Vaya, mi amigo no estaba por ningún lado. A pesar de las heridas, verlo con la cabeza rapada y sin su desordenado cabello cobrizo junto con su barba de días, me hacía verlo como un desconocido. Una persona nueva. Era aterrador.

-Discúlpame –oí que dijo con su voz de terciopelo –Sólo estoy tratando de recordarte.

-¿QUÉ? –le grité y de inmediato una enfermera entró corriendo. –Nada, está bien –le hice saber que él estaba perfectamente, menos yo. Estaba esperando que Edward estuviera bromeando. Bromita pesada. Horrible para la situación.

-¿Lo dices… en serio? –le pregunté tímidamente.

-Nunca he sido más serio en mi vida –dijo y me miró fijamente – ¿Tengo que recordarte?

-¿Podría hablarle al Doctor Gerandy, por favor? –le dije a la enfermera, ignorando a Edward y su mirada interrogante –Dígale que es urgente.

-Podríamos empezar con tu nombre –dijo él tratando de trabar conversación, pero no podía con su actitud ahora. –Luego podrías decirme qué hago aquí y por qué me duele todo el cuerpo.

-Mira, Edward –comencé –Si es esta situación una broma de tu parte, como ese Halloween de hace 10 años, te juro por lo que más quieres (que sé que es ese Volvo último modelo) que te empalaré vivo enfrente de mi casa y luego te venderé a algún museo. Tal vez el Smithsonian o el Louvre paguen bien por ti

-Es en serio –dijo y vi que era sincero. Dios santo. No podía ser posible. Me dirigió esa mirada de cachorrito perdido que tanto odiaba y gruñí.

Cuando el doctor llegó le planteé la situación, mandó a Edward a hacerse unos estudios. El General regresó y le expliqué lo que pasaba. Al principio se quedó confundido y después preocupado.

-Hay que avisarle a Carlisle y Esme cuanto antes –le supliqué al General. No podía concebir que él no recordara nada. Pero tampoco sabía si era permanente o temporal.

-En cuanto el Dr. Gerandy venga con los resultados –replicó el General.

Al instante, el doctor reapareció. Malas noticias, dijo él. Edward padecía amnesia traumática, es decir que, a veces los soldados, como mecanismo de defensa, bloqueaban ciertos episodios en su carrera militar, pero en éste caso, Edward había bloqueado la mayor parte de su vida, a tal grado de no recordar, como mínimo, los últimos 10 años.

-Entonces, ¿Qué procede? –Exigió saber el General – ¿Seguimos con el plan de que Bella esté con él?

-Podremos hacerlo, pero primero necesito que se pueda mover al menos un 30% por él mismo –replicó el Doctor –No puedo dejarlo ir así. Tendríamos que esperar al menos un mes.

-¿Un mes? –Pregunté –Papá, tengo que trabajar –dije, dirigiéndome al General, que me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Pensé que trabajabas en casa –dijo él y no mentía. Era escritora. Estaba a la mitad de una nueva novela y necesitaba inspirarme, pues mi fecha límite de entrega se acercaba.

-Si, pero…-intenté decir, pero el General me cortó.

-Pues si les avisamos a los Cullen, que te traigan lo que necesites.

Suspiré -¿Sabes qué? Hablaré con mi editor. Creo que podré estar en inactivo por un mes.

-Excelente –exclamó el doctor. –Así podríamos empezar con el tratamiento de Edward. Tu deber es ayudarlo a recordar poco a poco. Sólo lo básico: su familia, la escuela a la que fue, sus amigos, sus mascotas… nada que lo abrume demasiado, queremos que ejercite su memoria para que empiece a recordar por sí mismo.

-Bien –dije yo. Ya había aceptado y no había marcha atrás. Tendría que ayudar a mi amigo a recordar, aunque no estaba segura de cómo. Tendría que hacerlo.

-Bien, si no necesitan nada más, me retiro –dijo el Doctor.

-Adelante –dijo el General. Nos quedamos viendo por diez minutos. Leí en su cara lo que quería decir, pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo, así que lo hice yo.

-¿No Tanya?

Después de un breve silencio, el General dijo –No Tanya.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-Oh, Bella –Esme me abrazó mientras era rodeada por el resto de los Cullen: Carlisle Cullen, el padre y doctor, Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward e Ingeniero, su esposa Rosalie; Alice Cullen, hermana pequeña de Edward y su novio Jasper Withlock, socio de Emmett.

-Yo sé –le dije mientras la abrazaba. Esme me había ayudado mucho cuando mi madre había muerto. Era como una segunda madre para mí.

-¿Están seguros que no recuerda nada? –dijo Carlisle. Él como médico, tal vez quisiera dar una segunda opinión, aunque tal vez no fuera muy objetivo, dado que Edward era su hijo.

-He estado hablando con él desde hace una semana –le expliqué –A ustedes los tiene bastante claros, aunque a Rose y Jasper tal vez no, todavía no he llegado ahí. He estado recordándole cosas lentamente, el doctor dice que es mejor así.

-Por supuesto –respondió Esme -¿Crees que podamos pasar a verlo?

-Supongo que sí –le contesté yo –Al final del pasillo a la izquierda.

En cuanto escuchó mi indicación, Esme salió disparada en esa dirección. Los demás la vieron alejarse. De inmediato, Alice se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Queremos llevarlo a Forks tan pronto como sea posible.

-¿En serio? –contesté yo, confusa.

-Creemos que le hará mejor estar en casa. No aquí, rodeado de militares y de gente que no conoce.

-A nosotros tampoco nos conoce, si vamos al caso –dijo Emmett y Rosalie le pegó un codazo -¡Ouch!

-El doctor dijo que debe estar aquí al menos un mes –les dije yo – Tendrían que hablar con él. Pero creo que es lo mejor.

Alice me sonrió –Queremos que vayas con él –dijo ella –Para seguir ayudándolo con su recuperación, pero sin interrumpir tu trabajo.

Suspiré. Por supuesto. Era de esperarse que me pidieran lo mismo, y aunque antes sentía que no habría manera de ayudar a Edward, ahora sentía algo de responsabilidad, como si de mi dependiera que regresara el antiguo Edward, el que era antes del abandono de mi hermana y de la guerra y todo eso.

-¿No le has dicho nada sobre Tanya? –me preguntó Rose -¿Le has avisado?

-No. El General me dijo que no lo hiciera, al menos por ahora.

-Tiene toda la razón –escuché que Esme decía, mientras caminaba hacia nosotros -Quiere verte –le dijo a Carlisle –Guardar rencores es malo, pero no quiero que contribuya o influya en la recuperación de mi hijo. Quiero que él se recupere primero para poder contarle esa historia. No quiero que pase por lo mismo.

Todos nos quedamos callados. Me revolví incómoda. Ellos me querían a mí pero a mi hermana le tenían cierto… respeto. Si, así podríamos llamarle. Respeto.

Carlisle pasó a la habitación de Edward y así fueron desfilando uno por uno hasta que se despidieron, diciendo que regresarían cuando trasladaran a Edward a Forks.

Decidí que era mi turno de verlo. Dos semanas después y el vendaje en su cabeza había desaparecido. Aunque todavía tenía el pecho vendado y el brazo en cabestrillo. Sonrió al verme. Cuando él sonreía se parecía al Edward antes de mi hermana.

-¿Te acordaste de todos? –le pregunté, sentándome junto a su cama. Él soltó una carcajada pequeña.

-Si, aunque Emmett no estaba tan grande y Alice no tenía novio –frunció un poco el ceño, pero volvió a sonreír. –Es bueno sabe que no todo está perdido acá –señaló su frente.

-Ten paciencia, todo va a regresar –le dije para animarlo.

Hasta donde sabía, su recuperación iba bien: las heridas sanaban y él confiaba plenamente en mí, confiaba en todo lo que decía, aunque ese siempre fue un problema con nuestra relación al principio. Era una segunda oportunidad, tal vez. Esta vez haríamos las cosas bien, recuperaríamos nuestra amistad y todo sería incluso mejor. Le sonreí. Ahora si nuestra amistad iba a durar para siempre.


End file.
